Promises
by Alexx Riott
Summary: As a demon, sometimes one has urges despite promises being made, and Sebastian has promised to serve his young master until the very end. Ciel keeps finding that sometimes that means Sebastian can be a little disobedient, and perhaps something is changing in him when it comes to this sultry butler of his? Seb x Ciel, yaoi.


All he could feel was a comforting warmth of a hard body against his own, his cheek being lovingly nuzzled and the whisper of silky hair against his flesh before that head dropped down to his ear. Sharp teeth playfully nibbled. Strong arms wrapped around a much smaller form, and a handsome demon purred sweet nothings into the ear of his master. A hot, wet tongue licked a teasing trail up a patch of white flesh on his neck, breathing softly, and fingers roamed up and over his abdomen. This, of course, causing the muscles there to spasm and a gentle groan to bubble up from silken lips. It sent shivers down the boy's spine and made his heart beat at a maddeningly rapid pace.

And then, his eyes snapped open and he became aware of his current situation. It hadn't been a dream, this deliciously frightening situation he found himself in. He must have fallen asleep awaiting the return of his contracted retainer. And then, he'd awakened to this...this. There were no words for it. Was his - was he trying to touch him? A million questions surfaced and burned the tip of his tongue, but crumbled before any words could escape. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he knew what had to be done before he was wholly consumed.

"Sebastian, I command you to stop this!" Out came an empowered, but childish voice that could only belong to the young Earl Phantomhive. It was a voice that had seen both familial love and unfathomable darkness. It was a voice so delectable that a certain black-clad figure couldn't help but yearn to lap it up. There was a nearly inaudible chuckle that followed after, and a defiant swatting of his servant's hands from his being. Oh, what he wouldn't give for just a little taste!

Ciel's chin was raised, stubborn, with a pale face a shocking contrast to the pink flush that rarely spread across his cheeks. His fingers were balled up into tight fists, much to the other's amusement. The room was dark, but Sebastian could still see frighteningly well, unlike his master. The raven-haired man's bottom lip curved upward, crimson gaze aglow. He looked completely devious and so handsomely innocent at the same time. When he spoke, his voice was nothing more than a throaty whisper. "Yes, My Lord."

An uncovered blue eye greedily drank in the sight, the Earl found that he was subconsciously entranced by his demon butler. He swallowed gently, and for a moment, felt like nothing more than a simple child. His butler was a force to be reckoned with, and his mere presence could intimidate any mere human soul easily enough. This demon he had summoned three years ago had yet to consume him, but he wouldn't be surprised if he made an attempt while he slumbered...and perhaps that had been what he was doing as he nodded off. Ciel didn't dare to speak or further reprimand his butler. How could he when his voice would be nothing more than a tiny quiver? The boy's pride would not allow him to show such weakness in the face of this evil creature that ironically belonged only to him. His heart fluttered in his chest. It was another unwelcome reminder that Sebastian held such power over him. A shuddered breath escaped the Earl, and he scooted back against the pillows of his four poster bed. If it weren't for the contract the pair of them held, bound until the bitter end, then perhaps he wouldn't be in a situation like this. Or maybe it was better that Ciel Phantomhive had made this arrangement - a monster deep inside him raised its head in interest - as he could not imagine anyone taking his demonic servant's place. There was nobody, and nothing else that could do what his ever-so-loyal servant could for him.

Perhaps Sebastian Michaelis could read thoughts? His small quirk of the lips grew into a wilder, but still quite elegant, grin. Lengthy, gloved fingertips reached for the buttons doing up Ciel's shirt. Nobody would take his place from him - this was his master...and with such a delectable soul! Pearly white teeth flashed momentarily. It was time to get his master ready for sleep, seeing as he had fallen asleep before changing. His index finger circled the smooth surface of a single golden button. He relished in this moment as if he didn't do this every evening, and this mere servant was oh so secretly desperate inside to delve in deeper, and feel the thrum of a mortal heartbeat so quick it was fairly reminiscent of a hummingbird's ever-moving wings.

"Would you like some tea, Young Master? Or shall I fetch a late night snack before your dressing?"

The questions Sebastian asked were so utterly in place that they were out of place. The Earl could feel a headache coming on: the butler was going to act as if the incident from only moments ago hadn't occurred! It had, hadn't it? Or had part of it been a dream? Or had his hasty, sudden order been enough to wipe the existence of the last few minutes from their conversation for the night? He didn't know, and right now he didn't care. He had not given any commands to say that the man could touch him in such a manner! Ciel grunted obstinately in response, eliciting greater amusement from Sebastian instead of frustration. More often than not, the Earl would find at least one excuse to eat a sweet before retiring for the night. Tonight, was he too frazzled to partake in his usual routine? Was that that butler's fault?

"Perhaps his master would prefer a hot bath to be drawn instead, then?"

Ciel stared at Sebastian, blowing out a harsh breath in irritation. Why was it that every night this awful subject of his...attention decided to torture him so? Was he not complicating things by pushing his buttons like this? How could he possibly 'enjoy' it? Well, it wasn't a common occurrence that he thought he was awakened to his butler performing such hellishly seductive ministrations on him. Inwardly, the boy scoffed, but knew that there was something lingering just beneath the surface of his emotions. Pause - seductive? At least the older male was no way near as close to him as he had been when he had to command him to cease his infuriating supposed teasing. That's what it had to be, after all: Sebastian was teasing him to see if he could humiliate him! Such sweet denial...

"Not too hot," Ciel warned as if this crimson-eyed man did not know how to draw his bath. He needed to regain his composure. He needed to fix himself. Instead, he caught himself openly observing the way Sebastian moved so fluidly, kneeling in front of him and bowing his head. Deft fingers popped open the rest of the buttons of his shirt with relative swiftness. There was an alluring half-smile pasted on the demon's face. Ciel stood and slid his arms out of the shirt. The cloth dropped to the floor. Sebastian's gloved hands reached for the button of the boy's pants, paused, and slipped upward. That smile on his face only grew.

"It has already been taken care of, young master. I had assumed that you may wish to bathe tonight and have taken the liberty of running the waters for you in advance. And I think that, perhaps, we shall remove this now," Sebastian murmured. He slipped his hand over the eye the youth always covered - the mark of their irrevocable bargain. The little piece of black cloth and string fell away to reveal the luminescent symbol. Ciel grit his teeth and pushed the man's hand away. His stomach flipped at the brief touch.

"Don't touch me," he snapped, crossing his arms over his thin chest. Sebastian clucked his tongue and chuckled under his breath. There was a furious blush spreading further across the boy's face. Nimble fingers returned to the Earl's trousers and brought them down, allowing Ciel to step out of them and don a soft robe offered to him.

Ciel plodded to his bathroom, butler in tow, mumbling to himself all the way. His cheeks still felt hot and he knew that this butler was merely teasing him. Still, it didn't sit quite right with him. The cotton robe fell carelessly to the marble floor and he slipped into the steaming, soapy water. Sebastian always had a way with predicting what it was he would want - he'd learned well. Mismatched eyes fluttered closed again, Sebastian's presence ignored. For just a few moments, he wanted nothing more than to relax and forget the fiasco in the room opposite the one he currently resided. Baths were such a nice way to do that.

Well, maybe that wasn't really all that true. A bare hand slid over his shoulders followed by the gentle scrub of a washcloth, and Ciel pressed a hand hard against the bottom wall of the tub. What was the matter with him? The slightest touch and he was jumping out of his skin! Ciel glowered at the devious glimmer in those blood-colored eyes and forced his eyes to shut as Sebastian washed him. The smell of the soap was a wonderful mix of flowers and plum. At least he'd go to bed smelling nice - the warmth of baths always seemed to make him feel better.

"Young master, I must urge you not to fall asleep in the bath."

"Then I guess you'll have to keep me awake. You shouldn't have delayed my bath for so long," he quipped in return. Ciel loathed the cockiness in the man's voice. That rich, dark sarcasm was always present and quite annoying. As the head of the Phantomives and the Queen's Watchdog, he was no child and refused to be treated like one. A black fingernail scraped across his cheek, forcing the boys eyes back open. The Earl found himself startled once more, back arched against the tub as his body was forced backward and up in the water, a dangerously inviting mouth pressed to his. Small hands shot up and fisted into the fabric of his butler's vest. How dare he -! Those lacquered fingers traced his jaw line, firmly grasping his chin and holding it in place. A command could not be issued if the master couldn't speak. Sanguine-hued orbs flashed brilliantly with demonic power for the barest of seconds.

A velvety tongue traced the lines of Ciel's lips causing a gasp to escape the Earl. Sebastian took that as an invitation and slipped inside his smaller mouth, relishing in the moist heat. He hummed softly, a free, well-trained hand rubbing soapy circles with the washcloth across the boy's neck and chest before sliding down to his abdomen. Over zealous, maybe, and surely efficient, that butler. If the kiss wasn't so tantalizingly delicious Ciel would no doubt be concerned about the angle of his body or wondering why he was still being washed so easily while he was kissed silly. How easy it was to be lost within such passion!

And then, the kiss ended. Deep down, a part of Ciel felt great disappointment and another piece of him surged with anger. The boy dropped back to the tub with a small splash when he was released, ensuring to get his butler's clothes damp. He sniffed and turned his head away.

"You're disgusting," he growled, obviously flustered. He was met with a quiet chuckle and another daring caress of his cheek from a single painted digit. Ciel swatted the hand away. He would not allow such disobedience tonight! He huffed as Sebastian bent wordlessly to continue his duties. It wouldn't do for Ciel to forget that his ever-loyal servant was indeed a demon. If he could not bathe properly, then he would not be able to sleep. Thankfully, though, the remainder of his time in the tub proceeded without further incident, and Ciel was out of the tub and wrapped in a fresh, warm towel and dried studiously. He padded out into the bedroom and dropped the towel, leaving it for the other to pick up behind him. Ciel waited, and a night shirt was slipped over his head and smoothed over him gently.

"Sebastian," the blue-eyed male spoke finally, letting the name roll off his tongue like a command in and of itself. He wanted this fiend's undivided attention so that he knew he was making himself perfectly clear. Inside he was a whirlwind of mixed feelings involving this black-clad monster (because that's what he was, wasn't it?) that was trying so hard to torment him despite his promised services, and causing an unshakable feeling Ciel couldn't quite grasp just yet. And still, a smirk curled up on the corners of his mouth, finding that red gaze upon his face once again. Sebastian "For your little stunt, I'm ordering you to stay in my room tonight even after I'm asleep in that chair. I don't think you _need_ a rest tonight. You are not to leave unless I say otherwise. And don't touch me. You've been far too fond of..._that_. It's gross."

The demon blinked in surprise. It wasn't often a direct order, but rather an uttered askance when Sebastian spent the night at his master's side. Ciel was, in the older man's mind, like a terrified rabbit and a terribly strict tyrant rolled into one little body soiled by hatred and the all-consuming need for revenge. It was delectable. A bare hand, marred only by the dark seal of their contract, rested above Sebastian's heart, and he bowed his head, smiling politely. An order was an order.

"Yes, My Lord."

It wasn't as if it was necessary for a creature like him to require sleep, anyway. Something of that nature was, as he had put it before, 'merely a luxury'. Ciel seemed satisfied with his demand, and laid back on the bed to stare up at the ceiling of his bedroom. The candle lit at his bedside table was half melted already and flickering merrily - it annoyed him. He closed his eyes, and listened to the little hiss as the candle was put out. Today had been a long day full of menial tasks he wished not to think about. And now, he had decided to pointedly ignore his butler as silky sheets and a light quilt were pulled up neatly over him for his awful behavior. There was a face to close to his, and he swore that he could feel the barest of breaths against his cheek. Still, Ciel refused to open his eyes. Sebastian could not touch him, which was a good thing. _But are you feeling disappointed? What is that strange new feeling festering in your belly?_

"Good night, young master," Sebastian spoke quietly, and retreated to perch himself in a chair on the opposite side of the nightstand. He would remain here for the remainder of the night just as he was told. Indeed, it was quite the..punishment not to be able to move from the room, as it was sure to get boring sitting in the room with nothing to do, but Sebastian guessed it couldn't be too bad for him, as he had dealt with worse. He swallowed a sigh and threaded his fingers together in his lap, and watched his the carrier of his precious soul fall asleep. Yes, it would be a long night indeed...! The demon leaned back in his stiff chair and rested his head against the thin cushion, eyes closed. What he wouldn't give for another _taste_! Behind closed doors, it seemed Sebastian was much more forward (as a demon would be, naturally) then even Ciel had given him credit for. He wasn't sure if he 'felt' anything for the boy (Could demons even feel something so easily of that nature) and was almost certain he would be rejected if he advanced much further than this. The young master had to be - how to put it - coaxed out of his shell. _What a wonderfully stubborn soul..._

"Indeed," he whispered to himself, frowning. Leave it to his chosen master to order him to remain like this until the sun rose for a new day - like some twisted form of a promise.


End file.
